medabotsfandomcom-20200222-history
Metabee's Last Stand
Episode Summary The Select Corp attempt an attack on Dr. Meta-Evil's weapon of mass destruction, but they are no match for Babbyblu. Ikki, the Phantom Renegade and the others try and fail as well. Dr. Aki initiates a tactical retreat and instructs Baton to prepare Plan G. Dr. Aki knew Dr. Meta-Evil would try to take over the world again and prepared by creating a giant Metabee. The huge Medabot draws its power from Medals and will receive commands from a large Medawatch that fits around Ikki's waist. Metabee is transported into its main cockpit. Unfortunately, Metabee doesn't have enough power to move it, and Babbyblu knocks him over. Brass, Sumilidon, Peppercat, and the other Medabots want to help. "More Medabots...More Power!" The bots are transported into the emergency cockpits in the left and right arms as well as the chest. The interior hookups will attach to their back hatches, and their energy is sent to Metabee. It works! Mr. Referee regains control and declares a Robattle. Metabee starts with his laser cannons, then his fire fist, but Babbyblu has a powerful force field. Finally, seeker missiles are used, but the huge giggling baby bot remains unscratched. When Dr. Meta-Evil initiates a Baby's Kiss attack, our giant Metabee is left with damage to both legs. Then a miracle happens. Everyone that has ever Robattled Metabee shows up to lend a hand. The power of their friendship and hope allowed Metabee to awaken the dormant power in all of the cloned medals. All of their power helped Metabee to break through Babbyblu's force field. Sadly, Babbyblu is still able to damage all of Metabee's weapons. Metabee boldly states he still has his fighting spirit. In a selfless act, he ejects all of the Medabots from their cockpits, and takes down Babbyblu in a kamikaze-type attack. Ikki is in tears over the loss of his best friend. Dr. Meta-Evil threatens to rebuild it when Brandon appears and tells him to admit defeat. Shortly, a space ship lowers and Dr. Hushi appears. The days of Medabots consumed by Robattling are over. Dr. Meta-Evil's cat sheds its goggles and walks off meowing. Surprisingly enough, the cat was the descendant of the Medalorians. Dr. Meta-Evil finally agrees to accompany Dr. Hushi. Brandon transforms into an alien (What th..?) and escorts them away, but not before returning Metabee to Ikki. Seaslug objects when the rest of the Rubberobos quit to pursue new lives. Ms. Caviare in a, "If you can't beat em, join em!" attitude sheds her Space Medafighter X attire for a rubber suit. Seaslug gives in, and they begin a new life together. As everyone views the damage Dr. Meta-Evil has left, Victor approaches Ikki. He says he will Robattle Ikki again, but this time with honor and dignity. Henry says, "Why not now?" Victor states that although he recovered Warbandit's Medal, he has no Tinpet. Henry generously gives him one from the convenience store. LET THE MEDA-GAMES BEGIN! ROBATTLE! Category:Episodes Category:Medabots episodes